


The Ice Princess

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, First Meetings, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a princess who never smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Another femslash fic for the Femslash Big Bang!!!
> 
> I tried writing a new pairing this time and I hoped I did it well enough. I love this pairing so much and there needs to be more of them!!!  
> I based this fic off of the fairy tale ["The Princess Who Never Smiled."](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Who_Never_Smiled) If you feel like this fic moves to quickly, just remember that it's a fairy tale au.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.

There once was a princess who never smiled and no one in the kingdom ever knew why. It was simply how she was. Eventually, it earned her the nickname “The Ice Princess” among the commoners and noblemen a like.

This did not escape the King’s notice. When Princess Leia was seventeen, King Bail declared his daughter could marry whomever she wanted as long as they made her smile. Her happiness was most important to him. This made Leia happy to know that she wouldn’t be forced into a marriage she didn’t want.

Many suiters tried their luck at attempting to make the Princess smile. Princes from many lands near and far visited the Kingdom of Alderaan to make fools of themselves in front of her but none succeeded. When that didn’t work, commoners and people from all ranks of society tried to make her laugh whenever they saw her in public, just to try for a shot of marrying a princess. But like the princes that came before them, they all failed. This caused some to think no one would ever make her smile.

The King, only wanting his daughter’s happiness, never tried to force her hand in marriage or regret his decision. He felt confident that one day, the right person would come along and make her smile.

 

Two years passed and the Princess still hadn’t smiled. The whole kingdom was in preparation for her upcoming nineteenth birthday celebration. The day was fast approaching and there was still much to be done. The Queen tasked all of her personal handmaidens to help her in the preparations.

It was a couple of days before Leia’s birthday and the handmaidens were out on the castle grounds, putting the finishing touches on the decorations. It had rained the day before causing the grounds to still be slick and muddy in some areas. But despite this, the handmaidens were out completing their tasks.

Evaan, one of Queen Breha’s newest handmaidens, was putting together bouquets when it was the announced the Royal family was arriving, most likely to check in on their work. Evaan adored the family, especially the Queen. It wasn’t just out of loyalty to the crown but for what they stood for and did for the kingdom of Alderaan. When it came to the Princess, she was still trying to figure out how she felt about her. She’d heard all about her reputation as “The Ice Princess” before taking her position in the Royal household. It was hard not too but Evaan knew there had to be more to her. She was hoping by spending more time around the family, she would be able to get to know the real Princess Leia.

The handmaidens continued to work as the family approached. Evaan had her back to them and kept her eyes on the flowers in front of her as she worked. A few minutes later, she heard Queen Breha call her name.

“Yes, your highness?” she asked, looking up from the vase in front of her.

“Could you bring us one of the one of the bouquets? Leia wanted to see how they looked,” Queen Breha said.

“Yes, your highness.” Evaan picked up one of the completed vases and when she turned around, she noticed Princess Leia had her eyes fixed on her. There was something about the way she was looking at Evaan that it caught her by surprise. She was so caught up in staring at the Princess that she didn’t notice the mud she was stepping into.

Before she knew it, Evaan was falling to the ground.

Through the commotion that started as people rushed to help her up, laughter was heard. Everyone stopped to see where it was coming and were shocked to see it was the Princess. For the first time, Leia was laughing and it was because of Evaan.

The blonde slowly looked up, dumbfounded, as King Bail looked between her and his daughter.

“If I hadn’t heard it with on my own ears, I wouldn’t have believed it,” he said.

Evaan remained on the ground, processing what was happening before her. Surely this didn’t mean what she thought it meant.

Leia stepped forward, ignoring the mud that was sticking to the bottom of her white dress, and offered her hand to Evaan. She smiled down at her as she waited for the other to take her hand. Evaan slowly slid her hand into the Princess’ and stood up. She was covered in mud and was sure she looked ridiculous in front of her. What a way to make an impression.

“Looks like we might have a wedding to start planning,” Queen Breha said to her husband.

Evaan heard that, her eyes widening. “A wedding?” she said without meaning to.

Leia nodded. “My father decreed that I could marry whoever made me laugh. You are the first person to so do so.”

Evaan was quiet for a moment, thinking this still might be some kind of joke played on the new members. “Even a commoner such as myself?” She never heard of such a thing happening before.

“Yes, it’s not an issue.”

Evaan glanced at the King and Queen behind Leia who were both smiling at them. Her gaze shifted back to Leia and she smiled. “Then it looks like we’re getting married, your highness.”

Leia’s smile lit up her whole face. “I look forward to it.”

 

The wedding took place after Leia’s twentieth birthday. The entire kingdom was crazy with anticipation for the big day. They thought this day would never come. Nobility from all around came for the special occasion.

Leia stood in front to the full length mirror, looking herself over as her mother put the finishing touches on her intricate braids. When she was done, she placed her hands on Leia’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“It’s finally set in that today is finally happening,” Queen Breha said, locking eyes with Leia in the mirror’s reflection. “You look beautiful.”

Leia smiled. “Thank you, mother.” She had to agree herself that she looked stunning. She couldn’t wait for Evaan to see her.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to it. “It’s just your father,” they heard through the door.

A handmaiden opened the door and the King entered. As he laid eyes on Leia, tears began to well up. “My little girl is all grown up now. You look so beautiful,” he said as he crossed the room.

“Don’t get all mushy on me now, father,” Leia said.

“I can’t help it,” he replied. “Today, you make a beautiful bride and one day, a remarkable Queen.” He pulled her into a hug, careful not to mess up her dress. As he pulled away, he kissed her forehead.

“I believe it’s time for us to go. We don’t want to be late,” the Queen said.

Leia looked to her and nodded. She took a breath and followed her parents out of the room. They were quiet as they made their way to the church. Once they reached it, King Bail took his daughter’s arm to walk her down the aisle.

The church was completely full with everyone having their eyes on Leia when they entered, but all she saw was Evaan waiting for her at the end.

Evaan stood tall, beaming at Leia. As she approached the steps leading up to the altar, Evaan stepped forward to meet her. King Bail kissed Leia on the cheek before stepping away. From there, Evaan took her hand and they walked up the steps together.

The clergyman waited until they had reached him to the start the ceremony. It went on longer than Leia wanted but it was for tradition after all. She couldn’t argue with it too much it given how she had a choice in who she married as oppose to an arranged marriage. Leia was happy when the ceremony finally came to a close with the clergyman saying, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Leia and Evaan turned to face each other. Evaan leaned down, closing the distance between them, as she captured Leia’s lips in closed lip kiss. There would be plenty of time later for more. They slowly pulled away, both smiling, as they turned to face the crowd. Everyone rose from their seats as they descended the steps, hands clasped. They were followed out by the King and Queen.

From the church, the four of them made their way to the main balcony facing the kingdom. Below, many of the people had gathered to wait and see the new Royal couple. The King and Queen stepped out first to announce them. “I would like to announce, Princess Leia and her Royal Consort, Lady Evaan,” King Bail called out.

The crowd below erupted into cheers and applause as the couple stepped out onto the balcony. Evaan tensed up when she saw the vast number of people in front of them. It was sinking in what was ahead of her when Leia eventually became Queen.

“Just smile and wave,” Leia said to her as she raised her hand to wave.

Evaan raised her free hand and began to wave.

“Do you think I can do this? Becoming queen and ruling one day?” Leia asked, glancing to her now wife.

Evaan squeezed her hand and she locked eyes with her. “Don’t worry. You’ll be great and always have me by your side.”

 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [ post.](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/145221852576/the-ice-princess-femslash-big-bang-may)


End file.
